1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus in which a locked state of a terminal can be released through voice (or other sound) recognition. More particularly, although not exclusively, the present invention relates to a terminal that can perform a command or operation through a command corresponding to a voice input (or other sound input) which is preset by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been methods for controlling a terminal using voice recognition, and the feature of such methods is in recognizing a user's voice and performing an operation corresponding to the voice. However, according to the related art, in order to recognize voice, a separate input to the terminal is necessary to convert the terminal mode into a mode for inputting voice. Likewise, a separate input is necessary for inputting voice, thereby inconveniencing the user.
Further, in the case of a command through a voice input, only limited preset commands have been possible, and a terminal and a method thereof have often not been able to perform user's desired operations at one time.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and an apparatus for controlling a terminal through voice recognition with improved user convenience.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.